Online Chat Hinata's Birthday
by Jessie Roug3
Summary: Naruto's running out of time to get Hinata a birthday present, so he talk to his best friends for advice on the internet usong msn. Little do he know how finding the perfect gift can be in more ways than one. NaruHina enjoy! Oneshot.


_Naru to Online Chat Hinata's Birthday! _

_By: Kunoichi Echizen_

_I do not own these characters- runs to cry-_

This is a one shot story also it may go on you tube. Anyway enjoy.

Okay I'm making my first Naruto online chat story, the allotted time for this is apx: 5 10 minutes maybe longer, hopefully not.

Main characters- screen name

Naruto Uzumaki / RasenRamen101

Sakura Haruno / SasuSaku4ever

Sasuke Uchiha / Angstkid

Kakashi Hatake / M.O.Pman

Hinata Hyuuga / ShyRamenGirl

Plot: Hinata's birthday is coming up so squad wants to through a surprise party for her. A big birthday bash inviting everyone in the village to her 16th birthday, since her father is being mean and dumb! So this takes place after the time skip, Sasuke is with Oroachimaru , Naruto is at home, Sakura is baby-sitting , and Kakashi is … doing what he does best, while chatting with his squad .

Story

-RasenRamen101 signed on-

-SasuSaku4ever signed on-

Welcome to msn messenger

RasenRamen101: Hi Sakura chan!

SasuSaku4ever: Hi Naruto, what's up.

RasenRamen101: Oh nothing, just thinking about what to do for Hinachan's birthday, its in two weeks.

SasuSaku4ever: Well, you can through her a party. I'll help.

RasenRamen101: Thanks but, do you what she likes?

SasuSaku4ever: …… not really. Well, she likes you.

-SasuSaku4ever lost connection-

-message was not sent-

RasenRamen101: Sakura? If I was a girl what kind of party I would want? Hmmm. Oh crap, I'm typing my thoughts as I go!

-M.O.Pman signed on-

M.O.Pman: HI there Naruto, what's up?

RasenRamen101: Trying to plan a party for Hinata, she's turning 16.

M.O.Pman; OH. Well, don't mess it up, a girl sweet 16 is remembered for life. She'll either hate you or love you for it.

RasenRamen101: Can Hinata hate anyone?

M.O.Pman: Well, you know girls, with all that stuff they go through they can be the she-devil at times.

RasenRamen101: What stuff?

M.O.Pman; ….. Naruto go take a health class, you need it.

RasenRamen101: What ever, I'll ask Sasuke when he signs on.

-Angstkid signed on-

RasenRamen101: Well, speak of the devil.

angstkid: Oh I go on a mad quest for power and sell my soul to Satan hiss elf and now I'm the devil?! Bastard.

RasenRamen101: STHU emo boy.

Angstkid: I'm angst! OMG! It's my freakin' screen name, what, you can't read! I know you were left back at the academy but c'mon.

RasenRamne101: I obviously can read if I clicked the right button to download this thing on my laptop.

M.O.Pman: Hey, remember me, the sensei you had worried when you were fighting on another to the death! Yeah, if we have laptops and computers and the girls have freakin' cell phones, then can someone please tell me when in the hell are we? Isn't this supposed to be **ANCIENT JAPAN**?!

Angstkid : Did you read your book today Kakashi?

RasenRamen101: Yeah, did Anko caught you reading it so she took it away from you.

M.O.Pman: … I don't need to tell you two any thing . Anyway I gotta go, I have to er… help Anko make dinner. Well, good luck with your party planning Naruto! Bye emo kid!

-M.O.Pman signed out-

Angstkid: Oh for the love of the 5th Hokage! I AM NOT EMO! So what thing your trying to do Naruto? We were best friends maybe I can help.

RasenRamen101:Or sabotage the whole thing, dude you tried to freakin' kill me when I was 13!

Angstkid: Yeah, good times. I mean, but your alive! When you wake up you see the sun, when I wake up I see Oroachimaru smiling at me, dude you got it made.

RasenRamen101: Damn straight.

Angstkid: Hell yeah. So lemme help, besides, I only get to go on the death computer once a day, Oroachi thinks I shopping on eBay for new boy toys to replace Kabuto.

RasenRamen101: Wow, well Hinata's turning 16 in two weeks so I wanted to like through her a party.

Angstkid: When her bday?

RasenRamen101: December 28th.

Angstkid: Don't throw her a party.

RasenRamen101: Why not?

Angstkid: Dude, it's winter, when it's winter it snows, snow equals blizzard, blizzard equals party guest turn into icicles and can't walk.

RasenRamen101: Then what should I do?

Angstkid: Well she likes you so , make her day, take her out for a romantic outing, like I dunno a cabin.

RasenRamen101: She likes me? Whoa, a girl actually likes me. Whoa.

Angstkid:…oh …sweet… hokage…

-SasuSaku4ever signed on-

SasuSaku4ever: Hello everyone!

Angstkid: hi sakura… sakura… what did I tell you about that screen name..

SasuSaku4ever: I know but I just wished.

Angstkid: No damn wishing , I'm not freakin' into you! Why the hell you think that I knocked you out when I left the village.

SasuSaku4ever: You know what Sasuke, shut the hell up and learn to treat a lady with some respect.

Angstkid: What lady, I 'm talking to a man.

SasuSaku4ever: -sent a nudge-

Angstkid: you nudged me… OMG are you on your..

SasuSaku4ever: Damn straight!

Angstkid: -backing off- So yeah Naruto you never knew that Hinata liked you before?

RasenRamen101: No.

SasuSaku4ever: Well, I'm not surprised your so clueless as ever.

RasenRamen101:Shut up Sakura.

Angstkid: PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAYYYED!

RasenRamen101: Well, she always did believe in me, and was always nice to me, so she was the one who stalked me home, all this time I wished it was Sakura… Well, until now. Thanks Sasuke I know what I'm going to do for her birthday now.

SasuSaku4ever; Don't I get any credit?

Angstkid :Yeah, the credit you get is going to be blocked from this conversation for uncontrolled temper.

SasuSaku4ever: You should try being a girl you know, it ain't easy.

Angstkid: I wore lip gloss I can feel the pain still, but I'm feeling considerate so I'll let you be unblocked for know. Well my work here is done later ya'll.

-angstkid left-

-SasuSaku4ever connection lost-

-ShyRamenGirl signed on-

ShyRamenGirl: Hello?

RasenRamen101: Hey Hinata.

ShyRamenGirl: Oh hi Naruto.

RasenRamen101: I just wanted to know if , you liked me.

ShyRamenGirl: Well, yes. I do, for quite a while now.

RasenRamen101: Great! J This makes it soooooo much easier ,. Would you like to go on a birthday date?

ShyRamenGirl: YES! But where?

RasenRamne101: Well, since it's winter I was thinking maybe to a cabin in upstate leaf village. We can see a movie, go to dinner as well. We can even, travel their by plane or limo, its your day no weekend so you choose. J

ShyRamenGirl: Wow. I'm so happy I can't type it! I'd just love to go. This is the best gift ever, its like I 'm about to feint.

RasenRamne101; It will be so romantic. I promise.

ShyRamenGirl: I fell… like I'm going to collapse from my chair. If I were to die I'd die a happy teen.

RasenRamen101; Well, all I have to say is one more thing so I can die just as happy as you, Hinata Hyuuga, I was always the dumb kid who no one ever liked. But you found something I never dreamt of seeing, hope. I thank you. So much. I love you.

-_After seeing Naruto type that phrase Hinata feinted on her bedroom floor. Naruto continued im- ing to get a response ,no good. But for his own personal reasons, he saved the conversation to his laptop.-_

_- On Hinata's birthday, which was conveniently a Friday, the two went on their romantic birthday outing. When they returned to the leaf village, they were as happy as ever. -_

_**The End…… or is it? Just kidding the end.**_


End file.
